Pequeña obsesion
by Naimena
Summary: Rusia tiene una pequeña obsesión que le causa a notar ciertas cosas extrañas en el comportamiento de Italia, el esta empezando a creer que Italia no es como todos pensaban. Fem Italia


**Hola! A mis lectores lo siento por tanto tiempo de desaparición pero lamentablemente me distraigo fácilmente asi que cuando estoy escribiendo y leo otro libro o veo un anime nuevo… luego me inspiro por el otro y me aburre el que estaba haciendo como sea lo siento mucho, cuando salga la marca de atena talvez vuelvo a leer los libros y continuo El Alma del Olimpo.**

**Mientras tanto aquí les dejo un one-shot (probablemente, si me llego a animar puedo hacer un epilogo o algo) quienes me tienen en alerta de autor les agradezco mucho la fe que tienen en mi y espero que hayan visto Hetalia y les guste esta historia. (La ortografía no es perfecta lo siento)**

**Advierto sobre el mal lenguaje de Romano es muy poquito pero por si acaso, en este fic Romano resulto estar mintiendo sobre que representaba**

**Italia del Norte es fem, su apariencia es diferente a su versión masculina, tiene mas sentido para mi que se relacione con algo de su país asi que la relacione con su bandera verde (ojos), blanco (piel) y rojo (cabello)**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por leer y comentar si quieren (realmente me hace muy feliz leer reviews)**

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama y la apariencia y carácter de Italia**

Ahí estaba de nuevo... la falta de temblor.

Como todas las ocasiones anteriores el era el único en notarlo.

Aunque ello podría fácilmente atribuirse a su edad y experiencia en batallas en realidad se debía a su pequeño problemita.

Su mas reciente y frustrante problema.

Había desarrollado una incansable obsesión.

En todo momento se encontraba pensando sobre ella, su cabello carmesí, piel marfil y ese terriblemente tentador rizo.

Al principio había estado comprensiblemente perturbado.

Como podría estar tan interesado en alguien tan tonto y cobarde estaba mas allá de su comprensión.

Pero después de un tiempo de apaciguar a su recién descubierta afición a la nación italiana en su mejor manera, es decir, siguiéndola y acechándola donde quiera que fuera empezó a notar ciertas pequeñas cosas que le hicieron dudar de la veracidad de su carácter tonto y cobarde.

Lo primero fue su llanto, el tono alto de los sollozos asustados de Italia no eran extraños para nadie, pero cuando se fijaba bien sonaban forzados y exagerados, esa fue su primera pista, la segunda fue que no habían rastros de lagrimas, lloraba todo el tiempo pero las lagrimas nunca se habían visto en su rostro.

También habían incoherencias que nunca había notado, como su economía, era de conocimiento común que la economía italiana era de las mejores, estable y rica, lo cual era un gran logro para una nación tan antigua, esto era una gran incógnita ya que el estado de la economía era determinado por las estrategias del país y su inteligencia, sus jefes ayudaban pero en realidad solo sugerían, el país decidía al final.

Pensó en atribuir la estrategia a Romano pero descubrió una verdad impactante al investigarlo.

En su investigación un día se escabullo a la oficina de Romano, al revisar su papeleo noto que ningún archivo era sobre Italia del sur todos eran sobre Rumania.

Así que en realidad solo había una Italia y su hermano era el país vecino de Rumania.

Sabiendo esto era evidente que Italia había fingido todo este tiempo ser tonta y cobarde.

Ahora mientras se sentaba en otra reunión de naciones pudo verlo con mas claridad, cuando América e Inglaterra pelearon, Italia de nuevo sollozaba sin lagrimas y temblaba en momentos al azar, cuando Inglaterra saco su pistola y la apunto hacia América ella no tembló, no mostró ninguna señal de miedo real, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados para ocultar sus emociones.

Se veía tan hermosa... él nunca se había fijado pero ella era realmente preciosa.

Con todos pensándola inútil y molesta nadie se molestaba en verla bien.

Fue su gran error.

Rusia no podía soportarlo más, así que se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la suya, pudo ver una de las esquinas de sus carnosos y rosados labios levantarse casi imperceptiblemente pero lo oculto de inmediato con un temblor nervioso y un gemido asustado.

Todos los ojos lo siguieron con nerviosismo, querían ordenarle que se sentara pero le temían demasiado como para correr el riesgo de enfadarlo.

Al llegar frente a la silla de Italia del Norte tomo sus muñecas con suavidad aunque con firmeza y la empujo hacia el levantándola de la silla al tiempo que rodeo su cintura con los brazos y sin aviso la beso con pasión, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio que sorprendentemente fue ganado por Italia, la sintió rodear con un brazo su cuello y con el otro agarrar su cabello para empujarlo mas cerca y profundizar el beso.

Para él fue la mejor sensación de su vida, nunca se había sentido así, la dolorosa presión que había tenido en su pecho desde que empezó su obsesión se convirtió en un cómodo calor.

Al separarse lo primero que vio fue ella abriendo sus ojos por primera vez hacia ellos, las naciones siempre la habían visto con los ojos cerrados.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda y estaban brillando con cariño y picardía.

"Así que por fin lo notaste? Pensé que iba a tener que esperar para siempre" dijo riendo alegremente

Rusia solo podía asentir y pararse allí con una sonrisa boba y tratar de despejar la niebla que invadía su cerebro.

Mientras tanto las otras naciones estaban totalmente desconcertadas, Rusia había besado a alguien y ese alguien era la cobarde Italia e Italia había abierto sus ojos y no mostraba ningún  
miedo.

"COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI SORELLINA BASTARDO DEL VODKA?!"

Un furioso Romano estaba siendo retenido por un sorprendido España para impedirle atacar a Rusia.

Rusia parpadeo y miro a Italia quien lo miro con demasiada inocencia tratando de ocultar su diversión.

"Bueno creo que ella no le disgusto Rumania, podemos preguntarle si quieres, da?

Romano simplemente parpadeo con sorpresa e imito perfectamente a un pez, ojos muy abiertos y mandíbula caída.

"Co-como me llamaste?"

Su hermana por otra parte estaba riendo felizmente a su lado

"Bueno las sorpresas inesperadas siempre son las mejores y sus explicaciones las mas divertidas no lo crees así Rusia?"

Rusia miro a los rostros completamente perdidos y desconcertados de las naciones y sonrió.

Divertido, de hecho.

RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI RRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIRIRIR IRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Feliz mes del amor y la amistad**

**Sorellina = hermanita (italiano)**


End file.
